


Sei un brivido sulla mia schiena

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, Livia? I don't know her, Love, M/M, Mimì è sempre il solito, Salvo è un idiota, il povero Fazio ci va di mezzo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Dove Mimì è un cameriere da Calogero e Salvo non capisce nulla come suo solito.
Relationships: salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ehilààà allora questa fic nasce da un prompt lanciato su una gc del giovane montalbano da @Electra.Gaunt, che ringrazio per averci dato l'ispirazione. Sono proprio impedita nello scrivere cose troppo lunghe tutte in una volta quindi nei prossimi giorni arriveranno degli altri capitoli e niente, spero che questo iniziale vi piaccia! spero di non essere andata troppo ooc. al solito le vostre opinioni sono sempre ben accette quindi non vedo l'ora di leggere qualche vostro riscontro :)

Salvo Montalbano era arrivato a Vigata circa due mesi prima, prendendo il comando del commissariato.  
Non era stato semplice all’inizio: lui non era un tipo troppo socievole e tendeva ad evitare qualsiasi rapporto che non fosse strettamente professionale, quindi i primi giorni gli uomini della squadra non gli avevano dato molta confidenza.  
Già dopo la prima settimana, però, la situazione era migliorata di molto: Salvo aveva fin da subito dimostrato di essere intelligente, autoritario quanto bastava e con un intuito infallibile, cosa che aveva fatto sì che il rispetto e la stima nei suoi confronti venissero stabiliti molto presto.  
Solo che per quanto adesso scambiasse qualche parolina in più con i suoi uomini, non aveva ancora quell’intimità che contraddistingue un rapporto stretto: facevano qualche chiacchera, a volte prendevano un caffè, ma nulla di più.

Fondamentalmente, Salvo era ancora solo lì a Vigata. 

La sua propensione ad isolarsi di certo non lo aiutava. Una sera, durante la terza settimana dopo il suo arrivo, il membro più anziano della sua squadra, l’ispettore Fazio, lo aveva gentilmente invitato alla festa del santo patrono che si sarebbe tenuta proprio quel giorno. 

“Dottore, noi ci andiamo tutti. Lei voli veniri?” 

Matri santa chi camurria, aveva pensato Salvo. Lui, in mezzo a tutta quella gente che urlava e faceva chiasso, in mezzo a tutto quel burdellu? No grazie. Preferiva fare la sua solita nuotatina notturna a Marinella: aveva avuto la fortuna di trovare una casa che dava proprio sulla spiaggia e così ogni giorno ne approfittava perdendosi in quell’immensità di onde ed uscendo dall’acqua solo quando ormai non aveva più fiato. “No, Carmine, la ringrazio. Tutte ste feste nun su cosa pi mia. Rimango a casa, mi leggo un bel libro in veranda invece.” “Come vuole vossia.” 

\-------------------------------------------- 

C’erano due cose che Salvo amava alla follia oltre al mare della sua Sicilia: il suo lavoro, in cui era straordinariamente bravo (non per nulla era diventato già commissario così giovane) ed il cibo. Mangiare per lui era un atto paradisiaco, il piacere più grande della sua vita e nessuno doveva permettersi di disturbarlo durante quei momenti. Amava mangiare da solo, così da poter gustare a pieno i vari sapori che gli venivano proposti e si innervosiva se per caso qualcuno anche solo accennava a fare conversazione. 

Insomma, mentre mangiava non gli dovevano scassare la minchia.

Purtroppo, però, il lavoro lo impegnava molto e spesso si tratteneva fino a tardi in ufficio o aveva qualche appostamento notturno da coordinare quindi non gli rimaneva molto tempo per cucinare. 

Aveva passato la prima settimana arrangiandosi, limitandosi a preparare qualcosa di veloce quando aveva un minuto libero. Ma così non poteva andare avanti; gli mancava sedersi comodo a tavola a gustarsi un vassoio di arancini o un bel piatto di sarde a beccafico di quelli abbondanti, come piacevano a lui. 

Poi un giorno, per puro caso mentre faceva una passeggiata sul molo, si imbatté in un cartello che recitava: “Da Calogero” da cui a pochi passi di distanza si trovava un bellissimo ristorante proprio sulla spiaggia, da cui proveniva un profumo di pesce alquanto invitante. Salvo si illuminò subito: forse aveva trovato il posto che faceva al caso suo. Decise di entrare ed assaggiare qualche piatto, tanto per vedere se il profumino delizioso che aveva sentito in precedenza corrispondesse effettivamente al gusto delle pietanze. 

Conobbe il proprietario, Calogero per l’appunto, che si premurò personalmente di prendere la sua ordinazione. Ordinò solo due o tre cose, tanto per mantenersi leggero: due piatti di insalata di mare, uno di sarde a beccafico, tre di caponata di pesce spada, dei calamari ripieni ed infine un paio di cannoli con la ricotta, tanto per non farsi mancare nulla. 

Stava sfogliando il giornale aspettando che gli portassero intanto l’acqua e il vino (rigorosamente bianco con il pesce, su questo non c’era da babbiare) quando sentì una voce 

profonda e suadente che gli spiava: “Il pane lo desidera?” Salvo alzò gli occhi per taliare chi aveva parlato e rispose abbastanza infastidito: “Ma che domanda è? Certo che per mangiare il pesce mi serve il pane, che fa sta babbiando?” 

E’ già stato detto che quando si trattava di cibo Salvo era assolutamente intransigente. 

Il cameriere lo fissò dritto negli occhi con aria di sfida, ma non come se fosse arrabbiato oppure offeso dal tono del commissario…Più come se fosse divertito. Fece un mezzo sorrisetto sotto ai baffi e disse: “Mi scuso profondamente. Vengo subito.” 

Al sentire quelle parole pronunciate con quel tono di voce Salvo percepì una strana sensazione nel basso ventre. Come una vampa improvvisa. 

Diede la colpa alla fame. 

Il cameriere –che, si disse Salvo, alla fine era un bel picciotto- tornò quasi subito al suo tavolo con due cestini di pane: li appoggiò vicino a lui e nuovamente lo fissò dritto negli occhi con quel mezzo sorrisetto, aggiungendo stavolta anche un piccolo occhiolino. 

Il commissario rimase interdetto. Che ci veniva a diri ora quest’occhiolino? “Mah”, pensò. 

Il ragazzo tornò al tavolo di Salvo portando a mano a mano tutti i piatti che lui aveva chiesto e il commissario confermò la sua teoria; sto cameriere era beddu assai. Alto, moro, occhi scuri e sguardo intenso; il commissario pensò che sembrava un attore del cinema. 

“Salvo ma che sei uscito pazzo? La smetti di pensare a ste minchiate? Non mi sembrano proprio pensieri da commissario di polizia” si disse subito dopo. Poi però si rispose: “Che è, solo perché sono commissario ora non posso riconoscere se qualcuno è beddu oppure no?”. 

Si accorse che praticamente stava parlando da solo…Era sicuramente la troppa fame che gli faceva venire in testa tutti questi discorsi streusi. 

p>Alla fine quel cameriere era un bel picciotto, è vero, ma a lui che gliene fotteva? Mica ci doveva fare qualcosa… E poi era chiaro come il sole che lui a quel cameriere gli stava proprio sulla minchia. Infatti, si era accorto che ogni volta che veniva a lasciargli un piatto, lo squadrava dalla testa in piedi e poi dopo qualche secondo se ne tornava in cucina, facendo sempre quel mezzo sorrisetto con aria da sperto. 

Ma picchi chistu rideva sempre quando lo taliava? Era vestito male, si era rovesciato dell’acqua sulla camicia e non se n’era accorto? O forse aveva un po’ di pane incastrato tra i denti? 

Salvo non ci stava capendo una beneamata minchia. 

Decise di lasciar fottere quel cameriere e dedicarsi finalmente a mangiare. Dopo che si era sbafato tutto l’antipasto e i secondi che gli avevano servito, aspettava solo i cannoli di ricotta per sentirsi soddisfatto completamente. 

Naturalmente fu sempre lo stesso ragazzo a portargli i dolci: li depositò sul tavolo (non staccando mai un attimo gli occhi da quelli di Salvo) e fece per andarsene- ad un tratto però si girò nuovamente verso il commissario e, prendendo il tovagliolo che stava lì accanto al piatto, delicatamente lo passò sulla sua mano; poi andò via. 

Fu un contatto che durò solo qualche millesimo di secondo- la mano del ragazzo non era nemmeno entrata direttamente in contatto con la sua- ma Salvo si sentì ugualmente girare la testa. 

Troppo stramma era sta cosa. 

Poi all’improvviso si rese conto di quello che era appena successo. 

Quel fituso di un cameriere l’aveva appena trattato come a un picciriddu sotto gli occhi di tutti gli altri clienti! Lui, un commissario di polizia, che veniva asciugato dal cameriere quasi fosse un bambino di un anno a cui la mamma rimuove lo sporco di dosso. 

Gli andò il sangue al cervello. 

Chi minchia stava facendo quel cameriere, come si permetteva pure a pigghiarlu po culu? Ora gliene avrebbe dette quattro. Si alzò e cercò Calogero, si fece dire dove si trovava la cucina. 

Appena la trovò si diresse subito a cercare quel grandissimo cornuto di un cameriere: gli avrebbe dato una bella strigliata così la prossima volta ci avrebbe pensato due volte prima di fare tanto lo sbruffone con un cliente. 

Lo vide. 

“Senti, tu..sì, cu tia sto parlando, vieni qua” lo chiamò a gran voce, facendosi sentire da tutti quelli che stavano nella stanza. 

“Mi dica pure. Che c’è, non è rimasto abbastanza soddisfatto?”

Sorrisetto sotto i baffi. 

Quell’atteggiamento così strafottente stava facendo saltare i nervi a Salvo, un’altra uscita del genere e si sarebbe messo a fari uci. 

“Ascolta-“ 

“Domenico, piacere” gli porse la mano il ragazzo, “ma tu mi puoi chiamare Mimì.” 

Ma chistu era scimunito proprio? Salvo stava perdendo la pazienza. 

“Prima cosa, nun mi ni futti nenti di come ti chiami; seconda cosa, non ti prendere tutta sta confidenza con me. Chi ti ha detto di darmi del tu?” 

“Tu pure mi stai dando del tu! E poi scusa, siamo praticamente entrambi della stessa età quindi pensavo che non ci fossero tutti sti problemi” 

“Ma hai gana di babbiare? Io manco ti conosco, sono un cliente che viene qua per la prima volta e mi devi trattare con il dovuto rispetto!” 

“Guarda che io non ti ho mai mancato di rispetto, anzi… Ti ho sempre servito addirittura prima di altri clienti” 

Occhiolino. 

Salvo dovette prendere un respiro profondo per impedirsi di fare una scenata; si stava rompendo i cabbasisi di essere trattato in quel modo. 

“Ah non mi stavi mancando di rispetto? E allora quel gesto che hai fatto prima che cos’era? A tia ti pare rispettoso pulirmi la mano davanti a tutti, come se fossi un lattante?”

“Ma che te la sei presa per quello? Avevi una macchiolina di sugo di pesce sulla mano e te l’ho tolta per evitare ti sporcassi i vestiti dopo. Mi dovresti solo ringraziare” 

“Ma tu si completamente minchion-“ 

“E poi manco ti ho sfiorato…Anche se a quanto pare, a te questo nostro contatto ti è rimasto abbastanza impresso” 

“Ma chi minchia stai dicendo, ma come ti permetti-“ 

“Sto dicendo solo quello che mi stai facendo capire tu” Mimì rise. 

Gli altri camerieri e i cuochi presenti in cucina avevano naturalmente sentito tutta la discussione e si misero a ridere pure loro, interrompendosi immediatamente quando Salvo si girò nella loro direzione guardandoli torvo. 

Si avvicinò con aria di sfida a Mimì. 

Gli disse nel suo tono calmo ma allo stesso tempo autoritario: “Senti a mia. Fino ad ora abbiamo scherzato, ma adesso basta. Ora tu la smetti di coglionarmi e mi chiedi scusa, altrimenti quant’è vero Dio ti pigghiu e ti faccio arrestare. Guarda che non ci metto nulla, sono un commissario di polizia.” 

L’altro si avvicinò a lui, reggendo il suo sguardo e rivolgendogliene uno ancora più intenso. 

Poi inarcò un sopracciglio, curvò la bocca in un angolino nel suo solito sorriso sbilenco e gli rispose: “Amunì, non c’è bisogno di arrivare a tanto. Ti chiedo scusa, va bene? Anzi, sai che facciamo…Torna domani che ti faccio preparare qualcosa di speciale da Calogero. Per farmi perdonare.” 

Stava ancora fissando Salvo con sguardo divertito, era chiaro che quelle scuse che aveva appena pronunciato non erano minimamente sentite. Il commissario era ancora incredulo. 

Proprio a lui doveva capitare di incontrare un idiota del genere? 

Non aveva però gana di mettersi a discutere con uno così, quindi decise che la strategia migliore era quella di fingere di essersi arreso. Accennò un mezzo sorriso e allargò le braccia. 

“E va bene, per oggi vorrà dire che chiuderò un occhio. Sia chiaro che lo faccio solo perché ho mangiato benissimo qui e non vorrei creare problemi al signor Calogero che mi sembra tanto una brava persona. Ma comportati un’altra volta come hai fatto oggi e ti assicuro che non sarò tanto clemente.” 

In cucina adesso c’era un silenzio tombale; dovevano essere rimasti tutti colpiti da quelle sue parole così definitive. 

Salvo era soddisfatto: adesso quel cornutazzo di un cameriere non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere e avrebbe abbassato la cresta. L’aveva messo al suo posto e si era fatto rispettare; d’altronde, queste sono cose che un buon commissario deve saper fare. 

Solo che forse un buon commissario avrebbe anche dovuto reagire diversamente a quello che successe dopo. 

Mimì si avvicinò a lui, fermandosi a due centimetri dalla sua faccia. 

“Farò il bravo” disse a voce pericolosamente bassa. 

Salvo rimase immobile, come intontito. 

Il ragazzo continuò, a voce più alta questa volta: “Ti aspetto domani allora”- posò lo sguardo sulle labbra di Salvo per un attimo e poi ritornò a fissarlo negli occhi- “signor commissario.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ecco il secondo capitolo, dove le cose iniziano a farsi un po' più movimentate! credo che posterò l'ultimo capitolo tra domani e dopodomani al massimo, nel frattempo spero che questo sia di vostro gradimento. come al solito, la vostra opinione è molto importante per me quindi qualsiasi tipo di feedback è assolutamente ben accetto :)

Salvo era tornato a casa più confuso che persuaso. Non era da lui perdere la lucidità in quel modo: è vero, il più delle volte seguiva il suo istinto ma era capace di ragionare anche di testa e non solo di pancia, specialmente quando si trattava di esercitare la propria autorità di commissario. 

Era come se quel cameriere gli avesse offuscato il cervello e l’avesse privato delle sue capacità. 

Stette tutto il pomeriggio a smuriddiarsi per capire perché fosse successa una cosa del genere. Nella sua ancora giovane ma già importante esperienza come commissario si era trovato davanti molti sospettati, indiziati e criminali e aveva sempre gestito le situazioni in modo abbastanza diplomatico; non gli era mai capitato di rimanere così, con la faccia da pesce lesso senza sapere cosa dire, anche quando gli interrogatori prendevano toni più accesi. 

Forse il motivo era proprio quello: la sua esperienza consisteva solo di criminali e non di persone comuni che servivano ai tavoli. 

Quella sera non gli venne appetito, il pensiero dell’umiliazione che aveva subìto lo tormentava ancora. Bevve solo un paio di bicchieri di vino bianco e andò a dormire; l’unica cosa che lo consolava era il pensiero che l’indomani Calogero gli avrebbe sicuramente preparato qualcosa di delizioso, perché quel fituso –quel cameriere, Mimmo o come minchia si chiamava- gli aveva detto che si sarebbe fatto perdonare in quel modo. 

“Viriemu se manterrai la promessa” pensò Salvo tra sé. 

Il giorno dopo, a ora di pranzo, Salvo si presentò da Calogero. Il proprietario lo vide e con fare gentile lo invitò a sedersi e mettersi comodo perché a breve gli avrebbe portato il suo “pranzo speciale”. 

Ah, allora quel Mimmo o come si chiamava non stava babbiando. Quasi quasi l’avrebbe perdonato. 

Appena si sedette si sentì chiamare da una voce fastidiosamente familiare. 

“Allora sei venuto davvero, signor commissario” gli disse Mimì. “Sono contento, ti aspettavo. Ci sarei rimasto male se non ti fossi arricampato.” 

Minchia, già aveva iniziato questo a coglionarlo? Prima si era sbagliato, il perdono era assolutamente fuori discussione. 

Il ragazzo gli si avvicinò sorridendogli entusiasta, come fosse davvero felice di vederlo lì. 

“E certo”, pensò Salvo, “è contento perché anche oggi mi può fare esaurire. Ma stavolta devo riuscire a non perdere la calma.” 

Disse al cameriere con tono ironico: “Eh sì, caro mio, sono tornato. Tu piuttosto, hai intenzione di prendermi per il culo come hai fatto ieri?” 

“Io? Ma stai babbiando, non mi permetterei mai…Piuttosto, mettiti comodo che ora ti porto di persona le prelibatezze che ho in serbo apposta per te” 

“Addirittura” 

“E certo, te l’avevo detto che mi sarei fatto perdonare. Anche se in realtà penso tu mi abbia già perdonato” gli strizzò l’occhio mentre diceva queste parole. 

Salvo sentì di nuovo quella vampa. 

Quella maledetta fame. 

Mimì si allontanò per andare in cucina a prendere il pranzo “speciale” per il commissario e Salvo si passò una mano tra i capelli sospirando. Non sapeva il perché, ma era sicuro che anche quel giorno avrebbe fatto una grandissima malafiura. 

Dopo nemmeno dieci minuti ecco che gli si presentava davanti Mimì con in mano un’enorme vassoio di arancini che emanavano un odore a dir poco afrodisiaco. “Matri santa, che meraviglia” pensò il commissario. 

“Ecco il tuo pranzo speciale, signor commissario” gli disse il ragazzo, “spero sia di tuo gradimento” 

“E che ci sarebbe di speciale? Voglio dire, gli arancini buoni sono e questo lo sappiamo tutti, ma da come mi avevi detto ieri mi aspettavo qualcosa in più. Sono un po’ deluso, a dire la verità.” 

Aveva deciso che oggi non si sarebbe arrabbiato; avrebbe usato l’ironia e il sarcasmo. “Eh ma quelli mica sono arancini qualunque” 

“In che senso?” 

Mimì sorrise con la sua solita espressione da vastasi, quella che il giorno prima aveva fatto andare Salvo su tutte le furie. 

“Nel senso che questi li ho preparati io con le mie mani. Per te.” 

Silenzio. 

Minchia, questa non se l’aspettava. 

Però scosse la testa e si impose di tornare in sé: non poteva permettersi gli errori del giorno precedente. 

E allora spiò al ragazzo, con tono divertito: “E’uno scherzo vero? Mi stai coglionando?” 

“Te l’ho detto, non mi permetterei mai. E poi che c’è, mi reputi incapace di cucinare?” 

“Beh insomma, dalla faccia non mi sembri un gran cuoco” 

“Ah no?” Il cameriere si sporse in avanti fino ad arrivare allo stesso livello del viso di Salvo. Gli spiò a bassa voce: “E cos’altro ti dice di me la mia faccia, visto che ti piace così tanto analizzarla?” 

Salvo aprì la bocca per rispondere –anche se onestamente non sapeva bene cosa rispondere- quando si udì una voce dietro di loro. 

“Mimì, la smetti di perdere tempo per cortesia? C’abbiamo altri clienti oltre al commissario”- era il povero Calogero, che per colpa del ragazzo si ritrovava a dover gestire le lamentele degli altri clienti. 

“Scusa, Calogero, arrivo subito” Mimì si rimise in piedi e fece per andarsene, non prima di aver rivolto il solito occhiolino a Salvo dicendogli: “Non ti preoccupare, torno immediatamente da te.” 

Salvo non sapeva cosa pensare. Perché mai quel ragazzo –Mimì, ecco qual era il suo nome- gli aveva detto di aver preparato gli arancini in persona? Tutta sta confidenza da dove l’aveva presa? Le cose erano due: o stava babbiando (che era la cosa più probabile, perché si vedeva dalla faccia che era vastasi) oppure… 

Ma certo. Era ovvio, come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima? A volte sapeva essere veramente minchione. 

Quel Mimì lo voleva intossicare, non c’era altra spiegazione: sicuro s’era offeso per il rimprovero che gli aveva fatto il giorno precedente e ora aveva messo qualche ingrediente avariato negli arancini per farlo finire all’ospedale. 

La ricostruzione dell’incidente filava perfettamente, il movente c’era tutto. 

Stette per qualche minuto a fissare il vassoio, chiedendosi poi se veramente pensava una cosa del genere o se stava sparando minchiate solo perché quel ragazzo gli stava un po’ sui cabbasisi. 

Decise che forse stava tanticchia esagerando; e poi alla fine, per gli arancini valeva sempre la pena di rischiare. Li assaggiò e rimase sorpreso: erano buonissimi! I migliori che avesse mai mangiato… 

A quanto pare quel Mimì era pieno di sorprese. 

Lo vide arricamparsi verso di lui con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in faccia. 

“A quanto vedo qui qualcuno ha gradito la mia cucina! Ti sei ricreduto, vero?” 

Aveva notato che Salvo si era sbafato tutti gli arancini del vassoio. 

“Beh devo dire che in realtà non sono così male” –bugia, erano straordinari ma questo il commissario non lo avrebbe ammesso manco sotto tortura- “mi aspettavo di peggio, ecco” 

“Addirittura” 

“Eh sì! Anzi all’inizio ho anche pensato che mi avessi dato degli arancini andati a me per farmi venire un’indigestione e mandarmi in ospedale” disse il commissario a metà tra il serio e lo scherzoso. 

Mimì scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. 

Sicuramente lo stava pigliando per il culo, ma in quel momento a Salvo quella risata non dette il fastidio che si poteva immaginare. Anzi. 

Mimì aveva una risata particolare, abbastanza rumorosa; arricciava il naso e stringeva gli occhi…Salvo notò ancora una volta quanto fosse bello. 

Minchia, gli stavano venendo di nuovo in testa quei pensieri streusi. Che camurria. 

“Non ci posso credere, ma veramente mi reputi così stronzo? Capisco che sei commissario, ma non è che tutti quelli che incontri sono per forza delinquenti!” parlò Mimì. 

“Ma scusa, iu chi ni sacciu? Potenzialmente potresti essere un pericolosissimo assassino, non ti conosco affatto” 

“E vabbè ma questa è colpa tua” 

Salvo inarcò le sopracciglia, sorpreso da quella frase. 

“Ma come colpa mia scusa?” 

“E certo! Ieri quando sei venuto di là a parlarmi in cucina io mi sono educatamente presentato e tu manco mi hai detto come ti chiami. Non si fa così, signor commissario” 

Furbo era, sto Mimì. Però a sto gioco potevano giocare in due. 

“Hai ragione, sai? Piacere, Salvo Montalbano sono.” 

Tese la mano e Mimì e quando quest’ultimo gliela strinse avvertì un brivido sulla schiena, come una scossa elettrica, e la solita vampa al ventre. 

Solo che stavolta, non avrebbe potuto dare la colpa alla fame. 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Era passato un mese da quando si erano presentati ufficialmente e da quel momento Salvo aveva praticamente passato tutti i pranzi (e quasi tutte le cene) da Calogero; mangiava da Dio e ne approfittava anche per scambiare qualche parola con Mimì –rigorosamente, però, quando non era impegnato a mangiare. Non è che fossero diventati amici, questo no; però Salvo si era accorto che alla fine il ragazzo non era tanto scassaminchia come gli era sembrato all’inizio. Certo, gli rivolgeva sempre i soliti occhiolini e i mezzi sorrisetti che lui non era ancora riuscito a decifrare, ma si fece persuaso che non era per pigliarlo per il culo ma semplicemente un tratto della sua personalità. Un atteggiamento che Mimì aveva con tutti, insomma. 

Poi un giorno era successa una cosa strana. 

Era un mercoledì all’ora di pranzo e Salvo si era recato da Calogero per gustarsi le solite prelibatezze. Solo che a pranzo con lui stavolta c’era anche Giuseppe Fazio, il figlio dell’ispettore Fazio che faceva parte della sua squadra nel commissariato di Vigata. Giuseppe era di qualche anno più giovane, era arrivato da poco in paese dopo essere stato in Accademia; voleva entrare a far parte della squadra di Vigata quando il padre non avrebbe più potuto prestare servizio e dunque Carmine gli aveva presentato il commissario, che avrebbe potuto dargli degli utili consigli. 

Quindi avevano concordato di incontrarsi un giorno, magari quando Salvo non era troppo impegnato col lavoro, in modo da poter fare quattro chiacchere in tranquillità. 

Si erano appena seduti, essendo stati accolti da Calogero col suo solito sorriso bonario, quando Salvo vide Mimì che lo salutava contento. Il cameriere si avvicinò al loro tavolo, ma quando si accorse che Salvo non era da solo il suo viso si trasformò. 

Lo sguardo strafottente e il sorrisetto sotto i baffi sparirono e furono sostituiti da un’aria di sufficienza. 

Sembrava...boh, deluso? Ferito? Salvo non riusciva a capirlo. 

Con tono sgarbato chiese ai due: “Che volete?” e per tutto il tempo in cui prese le loro ordinazioni non staccò il suo sguardo torvo da Fazio –sembrava quasi lo volesse minacciare velatamente. 

Salvo era empre più confuso. Chistu che problemi aveva ora con il povero Giuseppe? Mah. 

Non fu un pranzo molto piacevole. Ogni volta che andava da loro a portare qualche piatto, Mimì alzava gli occhi al cielo e sbuffava non molto silenziosamente; una volta Salvo gli aveva chiesto se poteva portare un’altra bottiglia di vino e lui addirittura aveva fatto finta di non sentire, costringendo il commissario a richiamarlo più volte. Poi, quando finalmente l’aveva portata, Giuseppe gli aveva chiesto per cortesia di portargli il dolce. Chiese un pezzo di tiramisù, visto che lui con i cannoli di ricotta non ci tirava tanto. 

“Certo, arrivo subito” gli disse Mimì, con un tono che a Salvo parve assai strano. 

Il ragazzo tornò al tavolo con il dolce di Giuseppe e proprio mentre lo stava poggiando accanto a lui, fece un movimento rapido con la mano e il tiramisù andò a finire sui pantaloni del povero Fazio, creandogli una enorme macchia bianca e marrone sulla coscia. 

Mimì fece subito un’espressione contrita e si affrettò a scusarsi: “Maria, mi dispiace così tanto, mi deve credere! Glielo giuro, mi è sciddicato il piatto dalla mano!” 

Il povero Giuseppe fece un sorriso gentile a Mimì e gli disse di non preoccuparsi, sono cose che capitano; ma Salvo aveva capito che le scuse del cameriere erano finte. 

Lui l’aveva visto che quel movimento della mano era stato intenzionale. 

Si alzò e si rivolse a quest’ultimo con tono siddiato: “Mimì che ti sei impazzito? Ma per quale motivo hai fatto una cosa del genere?” 

“Commissario non si preoccupi, veramente, poteva capitare a chiunque! Questi ora li passo all’acqua e tornano come nuovi, non si pigli pena per me” Fazio cercava di mettere pace. 

Ma Mimì sbottò; aveva sopportato per tutta la durata del pranzo e adesso era sul punto di esplodere. 

“Salvo, è stato un incidente e ho già chiesto scusa, va bene? Che devo fare, mi devo mettere in ginocchio sui ceci?” 

“Intanto potresti cominciare ad ammettere che l’hai fatto di proposito” 

“Perché se no che fai, mi fai arrestare? E’ passato un mese ma mi rifili sempre la solita solfa” 

“Mimì la vuoi smettere di coglionare per una volta? Stiamo parlando di una cosa seria”

“E certo, perché io non sono serio, vero?” 

“Ma che stai dicendo, che c’entra-“ 

“Sai che c’è, Salvo? Sarai pure commissario, ma non capisci una beneamata minchia.”

Sbattè sul tavolo il piatto che gli era rimasto in mano e se ne tornò in cucina, lasciando Salvo a metà tra l’incazzato e il triste e il povero Giuseppe con una macchia sui pantaloni. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eccomi qua con l'ultimo capitolo di questa fic! onestamente questo è il capitolo che mi piace di più fra i tre, mi sono divertita molto nel cimentarmi a scriverne i dialoghi lmao come sempre spero di non essere andata troppo ooc e di avere dato un senso di continuità alla storia. niente, spero vi piaccia e vi ricordo che al solito le vostre opinioni sono fondamentali per me quindi tutto quello che volete commentare è assolutamente ben accetto! :)

Salvo rimase lì immobile come un salame.

Lanciò uno sguardo dispiaciuto al povero Giuseppe, che aveva uno sguardo da cane bastonato, come se si sentisse in colpa –non si sa bene per cosa- e stava tentando con il tovagliolo di far sparire la chiazza dai suoi pantaloni. 

Il commissario non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva visto; un conto era che Mimì coglionasse lui, alla fine più o meno si conoscevano e anche lui gli rispondeva a tono. E comunque si mantenevano sempre nei limiti. Ma che andasse di mezzo quel poverazzo di Fazio, che mischino non aveva fatto niente… 

Mimì aveva esagerato. 

Si diresse verso la cucina, ma non lo trovò; chiese in giro agli altri camerieri che stavano lì e alla fine uno di loro gli disse che Mimì si era andato a rintanare in un piccolo sgabuzzino che stava sul retro del locale. 

Salvo sbuffò. Ma vedi tu se ora doveva cummattiri pure con Mimì, con tutto il lavoro che aveva da fare! 

Quasi quasi avrebbe avuto voglia di girare i tacchi e andarsene. Alla fine era Mimì quello dalla parte del torto e di sicuro sarebbe dovuto tornare sui propri passi, non poteva comportarsi da picciriddu ogni volta. 

Però l’istinto di fare giustizia era più forte di lui. Non ce la faceva a lasciare un caso irrisolto, dove capire il motivo di tutta quella scenata. 

E così, sospirando, si fece spiegare da quel cameriere dove si trovasse esattamente quello sgabuzzino e lo raggiunse, santianno a bassa voce. 

Dopo qualche minuto trovò quel maledetto sgabuzzino: la porta era socchiusa –evidentemente Mimì l’aveva sbattuta con rabbia ed essa non si era incastrata bene- e da quello spiraglio si intravedeva la sagoma del ragazzo. Stava con la schiena rivolta verso la porta, aveva lo sguardo basso e sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri; per questo non si accorse dell’arrivo di Salvo. 

Il commissario gli toccò la spalla e il ragazzo sussultò. 

Si girò, le guance rosse di rabbia e gli occhi leggermente lucidi. 

A Salvo si strinse il cuore a vederlo così: tutta l’incazzatura che aveva provato fino a qualche minuto prima quando era al tavolo vicino a Giuseppe era come svanita. 

“Mimì, ma mi spieghi che ti pigliò?” 

“Niente, assolutamente niente” 

“Che fai, continui a prendermi per il culo? Te ne sei andato dalla sala che parevi un cavallo imbizzarrito!” 

“Mi sono innervosito, Salvo, perché tu mi hai accusato di aver buttato quel tiramisù apposta!” 

“Minchia, Mimì, si è visto lontano un miglio che l’hai fatto di proposito! Ti pare normale macchiare apposta i vestiti ai clienti, senza tra l’altro un valido motivo?” 

“E a te Salvo ti pare normale che dopo un mese che ci stuzzichiamo e flirtiamo tu vieni qua e ti presenti con il tuo zito?” Ora a Mimì stava scendendo una lacrima sul viso. 

Salvo era amminchialuto. 

Flirtare? Zito? Ma Mimì che faceva, si stava sunnannu? 

Troppi elementi confusionari insieme, meglio processare un’informazione alla volta. 

Si rivolse al ragazzo, che lo stava ancora fissando con quello sguardo che era per metà arrabbiato e per metà ferito. Gli spiò con voce dubbiosa: “Scusa, Mimì, ma quale zito e zito? Da dove ti è venuta una cosa del genere?” 

“Da dove mi è venuta vuoi sapere? Te lo dico subito, Salvo. Quell’amichetto tuo, che ti sei portato appresso oggi-“ 

“Ma chi, Giuseppe?” 

“Matri, pure col nome da minchione te lo sei scelto, complimenti!” La faccia di Mimì ormai assomigliava ad un peperone. 

“Mi spieghi che cos’hai contro Giuseppe, chi t’ha fatto sto povero cristiano?” 

Salvo veramente non ci stava capendo una minchia; Mimì era uscito pazzo, sicuro. 

“Salvo, ora smettila di coglionarmi. E’ palese che tu e sto Giuseppe qua state insieme. Che credi, che non me sono accorto? Parlate in modo intimo, vi scambiate occhiatine…Non sono stupido, Salvo.”

No vabbè. Veramente Mimì aveva creduto che lui e Fazio- ma come si faceva anche solo a pensare una cosa del genere? 

“Mimì, mi dispiace dirtelo ma il poliziotto non lo potresti fare mai. Sei tu quello che non ha capito nulla. Io e Giuseppe siamo solo amici” 

“A mia nun mi pare” 

“Te lo assicuro. Anzi, a dire la verità non siamo manco amici. E’ il figlio di un mio collaboratore, l’ispettore Fazio, che mi ha chiesto per cortesia di dare dei consigli al ragazzo perché vorrebbe entrare a far parte della squadra qui da noi.” 

Mimì non rispose. Forse aveva capito di aver fatto una malafiura di quelle proprio magistrali. 

“Davvero, Salvo?” 

“Certo. Proprio non mi capacito di come tu abbia potuto raggiungere una conclusione del genere. Ne spari di minchiate, ah” gli fece il commissario, babbiando. 

Mimì alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non parlò. 

A Salvo però venne in mente un’altra cosa. 

“Scusa, Mimì, ora che abbiamo chiarito il motivo di tuttu stu tiatru che hai fatto di là…Me la spieghi una cosa?” 

“Dimmi” 

“Ma a te, se io stavo con Fazio, che te ne fotteva?” 

Salvo vide il ragazzo scuotere la testa incredulo e scoppiare a ridere. 

Ma che minchia si rideva di nuovo? Chistu nun c’era precisu. 

“Attonna! Ma ancora non ci sei arrivato?” 

“Unn’è che devo arrivare, Mimì?” 

“Niente va, Salvo, lassa peddiri.” 

“Come lassa peddiri? Prima mi dici che non capisco una minchia e poi quando ti chiedo spiegazioni mi dici di lasciar perdere?” 

“Salvo, non è colpa mia se non capisci” 

“Arrè cu sta cosa del non capire, ma chi ci veni a dire?” 

“Marunnuzza bedda, Salvo! Ci veni a dire che è da un mese che ci sto provando con te, sto cercando in tutti i modi di farti capire che mi piaci ma tu zero, da un orecchio ti entra e dall’altro ti esce.” 

Minchia. Ecco il motivo dello strano comportamento di Mimì. Adesso gli fu tutto chiaro. Ovvio che al ragazzo avesse dato fastidio vederlo con Fazio; Salvo si diede del minchione per non essersene accorto prima. 

“Mimì, io…” 

“Fammi indovinare? Non te n’eri reso conto giusto?” 

“Sinceramente no” 

“L’avevo capito” sorrise tristemente Mimì. “Io invece mi sono subito reso conto che mi piacevi. Da quando ti ho chiesto del pane, quel giorno, e tu mi hai risposto in malo modo, ho subito sentito che c’era qualcosa in te che m’intrigava.” 

Il commissario rimase in silenzio. 

Il cameriere proseguì: “Era per questo che ti lanciavo quegli sguardi o quei sorrisetti di volta in volta. Volevo che tu percepissi le mie intenzioni, che stessi al gioco, che ricambiassi il corteggiamento. E invece poi ti sei incazzato e hai minacciato di arrestarmi” 

“Beh, quella volta forse ho tanticchia esagerato, lo ammetto. C’è da dire che tu ce l’hai messa tutta per rendermi le cose difficili e risultare antipatico, ah” 

“Non ti stavo rendendo le cose difficili, stavo flirtando! Anche un picciriddu l’avrebbe capito, Salvo” 

“Sì ma io non sono pratico di queste cose, Mimì. Non sono mai stato bravo con i sentimenti o con le parole; i rapporti umani non sono proprio il mio forte, diciamo così” 

“E anche questo direi che è stato assodato subito. Ti ricordi quando io ti ho preparato quegli arancini speciali con le mie mani per farmi perdonare e tu hai pensato che ti volessi avvelenare? Non è stato molto carina da parte tua” fece Mimì. 

E poi sorrise: “Signor commissario.” 

“Questo nomignolo però lo usi per pigliarmi per il culo, ammettilo.” 

“Forse.” 

Salvo sorrise; era ancora sconvolto dalle parole di Mimì ma almeno adesso sapeva la verità. 

Ed effettivamente, era una verità che gli piaceva assai. Magari quei brividi, quelle vampe di calore che aveva percepito nel ventre ogni volta che Mimì lo aveva sfiorato o semplicemente gli aveva parlato avevano un significato… Solo che lui non ne capiva di queste cose e non voleva rischiare di fare l’ennesima figura di merda di fronte a Mimì. Che fare? Come aveva appena confessato al cameriere, lui con le parole non ci sapeva proprio fare. Anzi, era un disastro proprio. 

E allora decise di fare quello che sapeva fare meglio, vale a dire seguire il suo istinto. Ed il suo istinto gli suggeriva di avvicinarsi a Mimì, stringerlo tra le sue braccia e posare le labbra sulle sue. 

Fu proprio quello che fece. 

Nell’esatto momento in cui la sua bocca incontrò quella di Mimì, Salvo si sentì come in paradiso. Le vampe al basso ventre, i brividi sulla schiena, la tensione che aveva percepito sulla proprio pelle ogni volta che era entrato in contatto con il ragazzo adesso erano amplificate, come un’esplosione di emozioni che lo colpiva in pieno. 

Si staccò da Mimì e trovò quest’ultimo che lo guardava un po’ sorpreso, ma soddisfatto. 

“Non me l’aspettavo, signor commissario.” 

“Neanche io, a dire la verità. Non lo so che mi è preso” 

“Fattelo prendere un po’ più spesso, che mi piace” babbiò Mimì. 

“Cia finisci di coglionarmi?” 

“No, ora che finalmente ti sei dato una mossa non ti posso più lasciare scappare” 

Salvo arrossì e alzò gli occhi al cielo. 

“Comunque mi dispiace per aver gettato il tiramisù addosso al tuo amico” gli confessò Mimì. 

“Ah, allora lo ammetti che lo hai fatto di proposito!” 

“E minchia, Salvo, se non avessi fatto così a quest’ora tu staresti ancora fresco comu ‘na rosa!” 

“Effettivamente è vero. Scusami se non ho capito prima come ti sentivi…Pensavo che ti stessi semplicemente comportando come fai con tutti” 

“Quindi secondo te io preparo gli arancini con le mie mani per tutti?” 

“Non è così?” 

“No, li preparo solo per i commissari.” 

“Fituso” gli sorrise Salvo, prima di stampargli un altro bacio. 

“Scusa anche per aver detto che Giuseppe è un nome da minchione, non lo è” disse il cameriere. 

“Sicuramente Mimì lo è” rise Salvo. 

“Cornutazzo, ma come ti permetti” 

“Che c’è, ti sei offeso?” 

“Sì, e anche assai. Sai che c’è, non te ne preparo più arancini.” 

“E che mi ni futti, me fazzu fare da Calogero, che onestamente sono più buoni dei tuoi” 

“Minchione che non sei altro, vieni qua” lo tirò a sé Mimì, baciandolo stavolta con più passione. Il bacio fu lungo, ricco di trasporto, nessuno dei due voleva staccarsi dall’altro: Salvo ormai aveva la testa completamente per aria, l’unica sensazione che riusciva a riconoscere era il calore del corpo di Mimì avvinghiato al suo. 

Il cameriere cominciò a far scorrere le sue mani sul corpo del commissario, senza mai interrompere il bacio. Percorse le sue spalle, larghe e possenti; il suo petto, le sue gambe, i suoi capelli, fino ad arrivare pericolosamente vicino al suo fondoschiena. 

Salvo, pur di malavoglia, fermò il bacio e bloccò le mani del ragazzo che si stavano dirigendo proprio verso le zone più dannose; “Mimì”, sospirò, “Non possiamo. Non qui.” 

Il cameriere sbuffò. “Che camurria, Salvo, io ti voglio adesso.” 

“Ma io devo mantenere un certo decoro, sono sempre un commissario di polizia” disse Salvo. “Se no veramente stavolta ti arrestano, anzi arrestano a tutti e due per atti osceni in luogo pubblico” babbiò. 

Mimì si mise a ridere e gli diede l’ennesimo bacio. 

Adesso era il momento di tornare a lavorare –il povero Calogero doveva essere disperato, mischino- ma quella sera avrebbero sicuramente approfondito quella discussione (sopra il letto di casa di Mimì). 


End file.
